Death note chronicless
by darkginyi
Summary: Crossover Naruto/Death note Shikamaru consigue un death note y shikamaru otro naruto decide atrapar a un sugeto que se hace llamr kira y que esta acesinando a los malvados de la region con la ayuda de su shinigami
1. Chapter 1

Death note chronicles

Prologo

Un shinigami aburrido decide conseguir una forma de entretenerse… desencadenar un gran numero de muertes a travez de un pequeño cuaderno conseguido por un joven e imperactivo ninja y un alma en pena que conoce los efectos de esta arma intentara evitar la masacre .

Miientras tanto un demonio que duerme dentro de nuestro ninja sonrrie a ver las palabras del cuaderno que el consiguió en el piso y con su voz de zorro suelta una malvada carcajada…

Nadie con el poder de aniquilar puede ser feliz

Asi empieza mi crossover naruto/ death note y en cuanto a la identidad del alma en pena la decidiré por sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Boredom

Flash Back

Era su primera misión rango c uzumaki no lo podía creer por fin tenía la posibilidad de mostrar las habilidades que él creía tener pero no se imaginaba la suerte que su futuro le deparaba ni lo que encontraría en el proceso de cumplir la misión que le fue encomendada .

Lleva a un constructor hasta su hogar no sonaba difícil y con su interactividad típica naruto se adelanto por los árboles dejando a tazuna y al resto de su equipo atrás

Kakashi:-a naruto un día de estos encontraras sin duda algo peligroso por hay

Kakashi no se equivocaba.

Naruto siguió saltando por los arboles seguido sin saberlo por un alma en pena que tras convertirse en un dios de la muerte había mantenido su forma humana en vida se le conocía con un nombre que en realidad no era el suyo sabia de un shinigami aburrido que había arrojado su cuaderno para esta dimensión y sabia los problemas que causaba en cualquier mundo en especial después de los problemas que había causado en el suyo había fallado en resolverlos y era más por su ego que ahora quería resolverlo, el precio por mantener su cuerpo en forma de humano era no poder ver a los otros shinigami ni saber qué humanos poseían un death note

Su nombre Elle Lawliet pero el mundo cuando estaba en vida lo llamaba simplemente L y para mantenerse en la tierra y atrapar a este nuevo kira que iba a surgir había arrojado su death note a la tierra y esperaba que alguien inteligente la consiguiera.

Fin Flash back

Naruto se hallaba en su casa en la cama ojeando el death note que había encontrado en su misión los únicos nombres que habían eran los de Haku Y Zabuza cada uno con su forma de morir escrita al lado uno de ellos sacrificándose por el otro y el otro sacrificándose por su aldea morir como 

héroes pensó naruto mientras que veía a L comiéndose sus provisiones de dulces era un shinigami raro incluso sabiendo que no era humano naruto se preguntaba como comía tanta azúcar se preguntaba quien en la aldea tenia la inteligencia de deshacerse de tantos criminales sin que lo descubrieran

Un mes atrás en la academia

Shikamaru veía las nubes por la ventana durante la clase cuando de pronto vio un cuaderno caer del cielo al salir al patio lo recogió y leyó su portada Death Note

Shikamaru:- Que clase de mala broma es esta?

Aquí termina el capitulo uno subiré el otro dentro de más o menos una semana dejen reviews y gracias por las críticas constructivas en cuanto a la ubicación del fic aquí pensé que sería mas fácil que lo leyeran


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru se dirigía rumbo a su habitación y escucho a sus madre gritarle

Mama de Shikamaru:-quieres algo hijo-

Shikamaru:-no madre gracias -entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta con candado a sus espaldas-(en voz baja) ya tengo lo que quiero

Shikamaru no era el mismo de siempre el poder lo había corrompido, el proceso a ser crear un nuevo mundo estaba aun lejos y shikamaru que por la flojera no escribía mas de unos pocos nombres diarios no parecía percatarse de el largo y difícil trabajo que tenía por delante ni de los enemigos que tendría que enfrentar para cumplir su cometido pero en ese momento shikamaru recibió un susto del demonio una horrible figura se paraba en su ventana y le hablaba al chico que pensaba en lo que pasaría a continuación, era nada mas y nada menos que ryuk el shinigami.

Shikamaru con voz temblorosa:-quien…quien eres?

Ryuk : Soy Ryuk un Shinigamki o dios de la muerte y eso que tienes alli es mi cuaderno –dijo señalando con su un tanto rara mano el death note colocado sobre su escritorio el cual contenía no tantos nombres como el ultimo que ryuk había dejado caer en la tierra .

Shikamaru:-así que un dios de la muerte he –y dijo en un suspiro- que problemático supongo que bienes a quitarme mi alma por haber usado tu cuaderno pues estoy listo para ello si es que lo harás.

Ryuk:- No he venido por tu alma estoy aquí para que explicarte cómo funciona el cuaderno además debó quedarme contigo hasta que te desasgas del cuaderno o mueras lo que pase primero.

Shikamaru:-lo que me etas diciendo es que no debó pagar ningún precio para poder usar el cuaderno.

Ryuk:-solamente escribiré tu nombre en mi cuaderno cuando mueras-dijo mostrando el su otro death note amarrado a su cintura-además no creas que un humano que halla usado su death note puede ir o al cielo o al infierno.

Shikamaru con una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro:- así que no iré ni al cielo ni al infierno pero eso es porque no existen ni cielo ni infierno verdad – al acabar la frase solto una carcajada diabólica (ya saben al estilo light)

Ryuk:-balla y que creía que ningún humano creía en el cielo y en infierno ,pues resulta que los dos humanos que han poseído mi death note ninguno creía en el cielo o el infierno que gran ironia.

Shikamaru:-pues te aseguro que no todos los humanos creen en eso los dos con los que has hablado son solo unos de los pocos que no creen en esas patrañas, y preferí no creer pues una vida después de esta seria algo en exceso problemático.

Ryuk:-al parecer muchas cosas te parecen problemáticas no es shikamaru nara.

'

Shikamaru: si así es de hecho mi objetivo con la death note es eliminar a las personas malvadas que habitan en esta tierra así no habrá preocupaciones y yo podre pasar los días acostado en la grama viendo las nubes atravez de los arboles sin nigun tipo de preocupación por desgracia esto requerirá un arduo trabajo y la muerte de mucha gente pero bueno asi es la vida o debo decir asi es por ahora la vida.

Ryuk:-casualmente no quieres también gobernar el mundo como un dios o si chico

Shikamaru:-No por supuesto que no eso seria demasiado problemático no quisiera gobernar este mundo para nada es mucho trabajo velar por un planeta completo.

Ryuk:-definitivamente los humanos son muy interesantes…¿por sierto no tendras algunas manzanas ?

Un capitulo mas es el primero que en verdad me gusta en lo personal bueno nos leemos después


	4. Chapter 4

El día era tranquilo naruto había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima ola de asesinatos de el tal Kira orochimaru fue el ultimo reportado había escrito en el piso de su guarida con su propia sangre la palabra Kira a naruto esto le llamo a L el chinigami

El día era tranquilo naruto había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima ola de asesinatos de el tal Kira orochimaru fue el ultimo reportado había escrito en el piso de su guarida con su propia sangre la palabra Kira a naruto esto le llamo a L el chinigami le llamo la atención ese no era el estilo de Kira había algo raro en ese asesinato Naruto le dijo que quizás era algún truco de orochimaru pero no se podía estar seguro y menos con esa víbora pero no se había sabido mas nada de Kira .

Tsunade estaba en su oficina desde el final de los examenes chunin el acecino conocido como Kira se había desecho de muchos ninja problemáticos pero eso no lo hacia menos maligno poder destruir ninjas tan poderosos sin siquiera verlos era muy preocupante en cualquier momento la codicia lo podía hacer perder el control es mucho poder para una sola persona. Sin embargo devia admitir que la seguridad habia aumentado desde la aparición de Kira pero ni modo era un asesino y se debía atrapar por eso formo un equipo tan confiable para atraparlo.

Kakashi Hatake en la cabeza y entre sus miembros destacaban jiraya quien había entrado de voluntario a pesar de no ser directamente un ninja de la aldea de la hoja, Anko tambien era un miembro del equipo la encargada de recaudar información y por ultimo el miembro mas joven del equipo …Shikamaru Nara el joven chunin brillante de la aldea además habían recibido información de un tal L a traves de diversas formas pero ni una pista de quien era el misterioso personaje.

Shikamaru se dirigía lentamente a su casa pero sentia una presencia detrás de el al llegar a su casa subió a su habitación y se asomo a la ventana .

Que pasa? preguntó Ryuk

Hay alguien detrás de mi pero no puedo verlo respondio Shikamaru solo no te un pedazo de pastel que callo al piso.

Detrás de un pared naruto se encontraba escondido para que no lo viera shikamaru L su shinigami había pasado los meses desde los exámenes shunin armando piezas del rompecabezas todo señalaba a shikamru .

La forma de los asesinatos iguales como para evitar dejar muchas pistas pero llamaban la atención demostraban que había alguien causándolos y la misteriosa muerte de uno de los shunin de la aldea del sonido L se lo habia explicado a naruto que ese chunin debía seguir a shikamaru por ser uno de los miembros que investigaban el caso Kira y saber si podían dar con información sobre la muerte de orochimaru todos los encargados de rastrear a los miembros del equipo habian muerto a la misma hora menos el había llegado a su casa apuñalado a su esposa a traición justo antes de escribir el nombre de los otros rastreadores con sangre de su esposa en la pared y a ver muerto por un infarto los demás murieron después de que el equipo de investigación del caso Kira vieran los nombres de los miembros del equipo de rastreo …… ellos solo pensaban que Kira había variado el tipo de jutsu al que había usado en los asesinatos pasados y que era un ninja muy listo y poderoso .

Pero naruto no lo había pasado bien desde conseguir su death note debía atrapar a Kira rápido antes de que el kyuby consiguiera manejarlo pues el demonio estaba impaciente por usar el cuaderno a su beneficio hasta ahora lo había logrado mantener a raya con ayuda de una amiga…

Kakashi se ocultaba en uno de los techos de las casa mientras seguía a shikamaru el había hecho la misma deducción que L aunque no le había comunicado nada a L pues desconfiaba de el bastante no mostraba ni cara ni les había permitido oír su voz para Kakashi era mucho que ocultar en una situación así pero debía ser cauteloso si shikamaru lo veía y en verdad era Kira no le quedaba mucho mas de vida por lo que debía mantenerse oculto el y L pensaban en las mismas posibilidades de culpabilidad para Shikamaru un 5 para ser exactos pero era el que mas tenia posibilidades de ser culpable y de hecho el único con posibilidades.


End file.
